


Brendon In The Bathroom

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendon Urie (Mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Medical Student Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"honey, what's that thing in the bathroom?" with Intruality :D
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 39





	Brendon In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: 
> 
> "honey, what's that thing in the bathroom?" with Intruality :D

Patton is exhausted when he gets home from his night shift at the hospital, yawning and rubbing his eyes and desperate for a shower. He walks into the apartment with a mumbled hello to Remus, gaming on the couch, kissing his cheek and stumbling his way to the bedroom to dump his stuff and then on to the bathroom. 

He stops. He stares. He blinks a few times and then he turns around and walks back out, closing the door behind him. 

He opens it again and peeks in to double check, and closes it again with a firm click. then he takes a small breath and calls out. "Honey, what’s that thing in the bathroom?” 

“What?” Remus yells back from the couch, over the sound of gunshots. 

“The bathroom! The… thing! What is it?” 

“Wh- wait a sec lemme just,” Remus appears, his gaming headphones around his neck. Patton can hear Roman yelling faintly through the connection. “What’s up babe?” 

Patton just opens the bathroom door and points inside, without looking away from Remus. “Oh. That.” 

“Yes. Care to explain?” 

Remus makes a face that very loudly conveys a healthy amount of ‘yikes’ and then rakes his curls back. It’s his go-to for distracting Patton’s wrath, because it shows off his arms and hair well, which he knows Patton is weak for. But dammit today Patton will not be played. He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow, focusing with determination on Remus’s face only. “Um, shit I thought that would work. Well it’s a cardboard cut out of Brendon Urie, see.” 

“… I had noticed that part. Why do we have it, and _why is it in my bathroom_.” 

“Oh!” Remus brightens. “Well Ro and I got it for Virgil’s birthday but we needed somewhere to keep it. We thought he’d see it in the living room if he came round, and it’s weird in the bedroom, and the kitchen is out, so the bathroom was the natural option!” He beams, clearly expecting to be told he’d done good with that justification. 

Sometimes Patton pities the twins’ parents so much. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Put it in the living room behind the couch, honey. It’ll be hidden there.” _Obviously_ , he manages not to add. Only just. 

“The- _oh_ , yeah that would be better wouldn’t it…”

“Uh, yeah.” 

Remus smiles sheepishly, nipping in to grab the item in question, pecking Patton on the cheek on the way past. “Come sit with me when you’re done and I’ll rub your feet!” He yells back over his shoulder. 

“You’d better!” Patton replies, laughing softly to himself as he finally goes in to have his shower, the sound of Remus loudly explaining to Roman what had happened filtering through the small apartment. 


End file.
